Young Offenders
by Dapper Dee VI
Summary: Bowser Jr. gets his first taste of life behind bars. He thinks it's gonna be a walk in the park, but he soon realises that his cellmates aren't pushovers and perhaps his father won't be able to break him out... Rated T because of some violence here and there, but nothing too mature. Updates every weekend! I own no-one but my OCs (almost everyone except Bowser and Bowser Jr.).
1. Chapter 1: Nostalgia

**Hey, all! Now, you probably don't know me as this is my first Mario fic, but I'm Dapper Dee VI, and I'm usually Kirby and Super Smash Bros. writer, but this idea has been forming in my brain for ages now and I just want to write it! I hope you'll like this fic; I personally can't wait to write it! This first chapter's a little short but it's just a little intro. Enjoy and review if you don't mind!**

**Let's-a go! **

Chapter 1: Nostalgia

_The Mushroom Kingdom. A place filled with green grass, sentient fungi and huge bottomless pits in the landscape. Here is where our story takes place…_

It was night, and all the inhabitants of Bowser's Castle were asleep, even the guards supposed to be on night watch, the lazy fools. Bowser himself was snoozing in his huge bed, royal red covers draped over him, low rumblings snores escaping his mouth, thumb wedged tightly between his jaws. So deep asleep was he, that the light from the door didn't wake him as it opened and someone stepped in. The light footsteps that hurried towards his bed didn't wake him either. The figure looked up at the Koopa King and opened his mouth…

"Dad!" whined Bowser Jr., "Dad! Wake up! Dad!"

Bowser yawned and rolled over, blinking the sleep from his eyes as best he could. "Oh, hello, Junior," he groaned, "What's up?"

"Well, uh, you see, Dad," began Bowser Jr., holding his hands behind his back and rocking on his heels nervously, "I'm… I'm kinda scared…"

"Of what?" asked his father, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Well, uh, prison," replied Bowser Jr., sheepishly.

"Oh, your first day of jail," said the Koopa King, "Don't worry son, it's not as bad as it sounds… C'mon, in ya get!" He budged up, and patted the empty space of the mattress, and Bowser Jr. nodded and clambered up, sitting next to his father.

"So, what was your first day of jail like, Dad?" asked the heir, looking up at his father.

"Oh," smiled Bowser, closing his eyes, "I remember it like it was yesterday… it was a week or two after the skirmish with the Yoshis and that blasted baby plumber, and I was merely a rascal, a long way off from the supervillain you see before you now.

I was escorted past all the prisoners, the bulky toads, the war-torn Koopas, the scarred Magikoopas. The professionals. I saw them through the bars of their cells and I remember thinking, 'Wow, someday, I want to be just like them!' But then I was led away from the master criminals, to the 'Young Offenders' section where I was met with my warden, Mr. Toadington, or, as we called him, Ol' Toady. He was fairly old, fading spots on his cap, a moustache that hid his mouth and the aura of a headmaster. He looked down at me and gave me a long, stern speech about how I should be ashamed of myself and how I should consider my actions next time or my future will be ruined and all that jazz. After his speech, he took me inside to meet my cellmates,"

"Who were your cellmates, Dad?" asked Bowser Jr., who was listening to his father's tale full of awe.

"Well, they were proper wimps, that what they were," chuckled Bowser, "I remember, they were all playing a card game on a small table, and I stomped right up to them and I slammed my fist down on the table proper hard, and all the cards went flying everywhere. Oh, you should have seen the looks on their frightened faces! Then, then I said, 'Listen up! I'm the great Prince Bowser, and I'm in charge around here!'

"What did they do, Dad?" asked Bowser Jr., who felt himself more proud of his father with each sentence the king said.

"Well, they were terrified, weren't they? There was a wimpy Dry Bones, a dumb Koopa, a flightless Parakoopa, a clumsy Shy Guy, a powerless Magikoopa and a cowering Chain Chomp. How that bunch of losers got behind bars I'll never know, but they made good minions. They obeyed me like a king and they did everything for me… Ah those were the days…." He turned to his son, "That's what you've gotta do, my boy," he said, "Make your authority know immediately and they'll obey your every command. Just tell them you're the child of the Great Bowser and you'll instantly be the boss! They'll have to obey you!"

"You got it, Dad!" smiled Bowser Jr., "I'm the son of the greatest supervillain of all time! How hard can it be?"

"That's my boy!" yawned Bowser, rolling over and going back to sleep, "And I'll break you out by the end of the week, just you wait…"

The snores of the Koopa King echoed throughout the castle once more. Bowser Jr. didn't feel nervous anymore, so he soon drifted off, dreaming of bossing his new minions about. Maybe this whole 'prison' thing wasn't going to be so bad after all…


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of Jail

**Here's Chapter 2, enjoy! Thanks to ProfessorFandom and the other reviews, for, well, reviewing! **

Chapter 2: First Day of Jail

"Come on out!" called Bowser, who was waiting for Bowser Jr. outside his son's bedroom, "I want to see you in your uniform!"

"Okay, Dad," replied Bowser Jr., "I'm ready!"

The prince opened the door and looked at himself in the mirror in the hallway. The uniform was the standard for most prisons; a grey outfit and hat with little black arrows pointing down.

"Hey, it kinda suits me!" smiled Bowser Jr.

"Oh, I'm so proud," smiled Bowser, struggling to keep the tears back, "My little rascal's grown up to be a true villain!" He coughed and returned to his usual posture, "Now, son, when the law comes for us, make sure you surrender and get in the Prison Bus without too much trouble, ok?"

"Eh, ok, Dad," agreed Bowser Jr., "But there's one thing I haven't worked out: Why do we have to surrender? We could beat those Toads in just a few seconds, so why don't we just smash 'em and be done with it?"

"Well," began the Koopa King, "Saying that you've 'nearly gone to prison' is a lot less impressive than saying you've 'been to and escaped from prison', isn't it? It's all about how impressive your police record is, see?"

"Huh, I guess I never thought of it that way…" mused Bowser Jr., but he was soon interrupted by the sounds of police sirens coming from outside. The father and son walked to the window and peered out, greeted by the view of there entire courtyard filled with Police Toads and vehicles. One blue-spotted Toad, presumably the leader of the mission, stood on the roof of his car and raised a megaphone to his lips.

"King Bowser and Prince Bowser Jr., come out with your hands up! You are under arrest by the order of the princess!" he shouted up to them, waving an arrest warrant in his hand. The duo shut the curtain.

"Ok, son, this is it, you ready?" asked Bowser, looking down at the prince.

"I was born ready, Dad!" he replied confidently, looking up at his father. They nodded at each other and walked down the stair, and out the front doors. Police Toads instantly surrounded and pointed Fire Flowers at them. The reptiles put their hands up in a surrender, both exchanging knowing glances. Without speaking, the Toads separated the two and clamped hefty handcuffs round their wrists. Bowser Jr. was ushered into a police-blue bus by two Toads and was told to 'sit down and stay put' and to 'not try anything funny' as the bus drove off; the last thing he saw through the window before the bus turned out of the castle grounds was his father being lead into a high-security vehicle and being driven away.

•••

Bowser Jr. gazed out of the window blankly as the familiar volcanic landscapes of home turned into the lush green fields he rarely ventured to. As the bus trundled along the dusty road, Bowser Jr. had nothing better to do than fall asleep, so he drifted into a light slumber filled with dreams of steel bars and terrible prison food. In what didn't feel like long enough, the bus stopped and he was woken up. He was rudely pushed off the bus by the same Police Toads that rudely pushed him in, and his mouth opened in awe as he stared up at the looming figure of the Mushroom Kingdom Prison. He had to admit that the architects had done a good job. It was a literal fortress, with barred windows, searchlights and it was surrounded by a huge wall topped with spikes and barbed wire. The Toads walked him up to the front gates, each forcefully grabbing him by a shoulder each. They were greeted by a security guard. A Monty Mole.

"Bowser Jr. for Young Offenders, Cell No.1," said the Toad gripping Bowser Jr.'s left shoulder to the mole, who quickly scanned a list of inmates scheduled to come in that day.

"Ah, yes, 'ere we are!" exclaimed the Monty Mole, tapping the princes name with his claw, "Just scan your card in there and you'll be let in," he instructed, pointing to where they needed to go.

"Thanks, Martin" smiled the Toad, and the Monty Mole nodded. The Toad swiped his Identity Card and the huge iron gates swung open. Bowser Jr. swallowed as he went inside and they clanged shut behind him.

•••

The interior of the prison was just as he imagined it; long corridors filled with cells contain all the Mushroom Kingdom's lesser, second-rate villains. Bowser Jr. couldn't help but think how, whilst his father looked at them in awe, he viewed them as almost inferior villains to himself. He had been training to be evil since birth, after all. He almost smirked at them as they glared at him from behind locked doors.

It was not long until he was lead into a section labelled 'Young Offenders', where he was met by an aging Toad whose name tag showed him to be 'Mr Toadington', the same warden in charge of his father all those years ago. It was almost poetic.

"I'm Mr Toadington," he said, with the tone of voice that wouldn't be put of place on a teacher, "You are to call me 'sir', clear?"

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled Bowser Jr., but he was nudged by the Toad gripping his right shoulder, "Yes, sir," he grumbled.

"Good," sniffed Mr Toadington, "Now, young lad, I hear you're the son of Bowser, eh? Well, I just hope you turn out better than your father. You've got your whole life ahead of you, so don't mess it up by being like your old man,"

Bowser Jr. glared up at him and growled very quietly.

"You're in Cell No. 1, aren't you?" asked the warden. Bowser Jr. just continued to glare at him.

"Just get him in there," said Mr Toadington tiredly to the two Police Toads, who nodded, marched him forward and unlocked the door, shoving him inside. Bowser Jr. picked himself up and brushed himself off, looking around. At the other end of the surprisingly big call, sat his six cellmates, five of them around a round wooden table, playing a card game. Just like his father's roommates were. More poetry. They didn't seem to have noticed his arrival, and just continued to wordlessly shuffle, deal and play. Silently, Bowser Jr. observed them. They were:

A green-shelled Koopa Troopa with nerdy glasses and, Bowser Jr. noticed, some of the scales of his shell were replaced with metal.

A red-shelled Koopa Paratroopa wearing a backwards red baseball cap and, like the Koopa Troopa, had some metal scales in his shell.

A very large, muscular Dry Bones (Bowser Jr. wasn't sure how the Dry Bones could be muscular without having muscles, but he seemed to manage) whom wore a grey bandana round his head decorated with skull-n-crossbones.

A Shy Guy dressed in black with a red ninja headband on.

A female Magikoopa with candyfloss-pink hair, purple robes and violet thick-rimmed glasses.

And, chained to the wall by no less than five chains was a young, rabid Chain Chomp, who growled every so often and had with a scar across his right eye.

Bowser Jr. got his act together and strode up to the table. Like his father had done, he slammed his fist down on the table and the cards flew everywhere. The group looked at him in disbelief.

"Listen here," said Bowser Jr. as menacingly as he could, "I'm the son of the Great King Bowser, so you punks better listen to me from now on, got it?"

Without saying a word, the Dry Bones stood up and grabbed him by the collar. It was hard to see how big the skeletal Koopa was when he was sitting down, but standing up it was clear he was about twice the size of your standard Dry Bones. Bowser Jr. suddenly felt very vulnerable, feet dangling quite a way off the floor. The Dry Bones pushed his skull into Bowser Jr.'s face and said in a voice of a stereotypical thug: "What was that again? I don't think you've got the right attitude…"


	3. Chapter 3: High Sercurity

**I know I'm supposed to do this at the weekends, but I twisted my little Waddle Dee ankle, so I have a day off school, so I wrote this short little chapter because I was bored. Enjoy and R&R!**

Chapter 3: High Security

Bowser stomped out of his own private escort vehicle (or so he called it), huge meaty claws clamped behind his back by huge industrial-strength handcuffs, and he looked up at the now-familiar view of the prison, unimpressed. He was half-lead half-pushed through the gates by no less than twenty Toads, past Martin the mole, and into the jail. It was slightly ironic, he thought, that other prisons were now intimidated by him when he originally saw them as his role models. He couldn't resist growling at some of them, sending even the burliest Toads scurrying into the corner if their cells. It was not very long until he was met with his childhood nemesis; Mr Toadington. The warden looked at the Koopa King with a look of complete disgust and boredom.

"I see you're back for yet another life sentence," he said, sighing beneath his moustache, "How many is that now?"

"31," smirked Bowser, clearly proud.

"Well, you'll pleased to know we've dramatically upped security," said Mr Toadington, perhaps with a slight hint of smugness in his voice.

"Oh, I am thrilled," said Bowser, sarcastically, "Show me this 'new-and-improved' cell of yours then,"

Mr Toadington said nothing and signalled the Toads to follow him. They all lead Bowser up a flight of stairs. Actually, it was a lot of flights of stairs. In fact it was all the way to the very top of the prison; the loan cell at the very peak. Bowser wasn't going to lie, he was feeling a little tired after the climb, so he wasn't going to try to escape. After all, every Toad there had a Fire Flower on standby, and that wouldn't have ended well. For anyone. He'd found that out the hard way.

"Welcome to your new home," said Mr Toadington as Bowser finally cleared the top of the stairs. He looked around. He was still technically out of the cell; he could see the huge metal door and the various monitors displaying the interior, so he knew he was going to be under constant surveillance. No change there then.

"Open it up," demanded Mr Toadington to the Toads sitting at the desk watching all the CCTV footage. The one on the left nodded and pressed a large red button. Multiple doors slid away, all made of multiple inches of various metal alloys. There was very little in the cell, except what could only be called a Bowser-shaped iron maiden. Well, half of one at least.

"Get him in there," said Mr Toadington, nodding to the… thing. The Toads nodded back and wrestled him in (Bowser didn't put up a fight, but one does not simply place a supervillain in a cell, so the Toads had to make a fuss…)

"Now watch this," smirked Mr Toadington, then shouted back at Toads at the desk outside the cell, "Activate the machine!"

The other Toad hurriedly pressed another button, and suddenly, metal straps fastened Bowser's arms, legs, tail, neck and even his torso to the back of the metal… thing.

"And don't worry, we won't let you breathe any of your fire and melt through the door like the last twelve times, so..." – Mr Toadington clapped his hands and warm, damp air began to blast from the air vent in the corner of the room – "We've changed the humidity in here so you can't breath a single flame!"

In response, Bowser tried to send a blaze of fire from his mouth, but there was just a disappointing hiss of steam, and Mr Toadington chuckled.

"Well, you seem to have made yourself at home, so we'll leave you to it," said the warden, signalling for everyone to leave the cell, with the obvious exception of Bowser. They did, and Bowser solemnly watch the multiple doors slide back into place. He wouldn't have admitted it, but he was beginning to have doubts about his escape plan…


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Young Offenders

**I've STILL got a bad foot so I got another day off school. I was bored, so I wrote this. This chapter is very short again, and it introduces you to the other main characters in this story, my OCs. Because I'm off school, this week I will do three short chapters over three days rather than a big one at the weekend. Anyway, enjoy and review!**

Chapter 4: Meet the Young Offenders

_Back in the Young Offenders section…_

Bowser Jr. swallowed and repeated, albeit slightly more shakily than last time, "I am Bowser Jr. and I am the son of the Great King Bowser, so you punks better listen to me, got it?"

This time, the Dry Bones laughed. It wasn't a happy, understanding or nervous laugh, it was the laugh a cat might give to a three legged mouse who was trying to run away.

"Now, listen 'ere," he somewhat growled, "You really think you can come in 'ere and just boss us lot about, do you? Well, let's see, shall we?" - he pointed a bony finger at himself – "I am Bruiser. I'm in 'ere for startin' a fight with six Police Toads, and," – he grinned – "Winning."

Then he gestured to the Koopa Troopa and the Koopa Paratroopa, "These two 'ere," he said, "Are Rook 'n' Bishop. Rook's the nerd and Bishop's the one with wings on," he explained, " These two brothers are in 'ere cuz they hacked 'n' infiltrated the government HQ,"

"I didn't even know there _was _a government HQ," said Bowser Jr., who was rapidly feeling like he wasn't going to ever get them under control, and this was just half of them…

"Neither did anyone else, or so the government thought," piped up Rook.

"That's why it was so easy," chuckled Bishop.

"Then," said Bruiser, pointing at the Shy Guy "That's Sly Guy, an international jewel thief, and 'e is in 'ere cuz, well, 'e is an international jewel thief, innit?"

Sly Guy leaned over the table gave a small wave, and thus snuck a look at everybody else's cards.

"That there," continued Bruiser, nodding at the Magikoopa, who gave an unsure smile, "Is Mags, and she, she is be'ind bars cuz she turned an entire village of Toads… into toads… y'know the frog things,"

Bowser Jr. could help gasp at this. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, idly twiddling her rather bright pink hair, "It was hardly fair, though... it took me months to make that potion and the effects barely lasted a few hours!"

Bruiser ignored her, like, it appeared, he did to everyone else, and just jutted a thumb at the Chain Chomp chained to the wall, "That is Mad Dog, and I'm pretty sure I don't need to tell you why 'e is in 'ere, right?"

In response, Mad Dog growled at him , bearing his teeth menacingly.

"And don't go near 'im," he warned, "'E only likes Mags, 'n' 'e eats everything', watch,"

He grabbed Bowser Jr.'s prison hat and tossed it to Mad Dog, who caught it in the air and swallowed it. Bowser Jr. made a mental note to stay away from him.

"So," continued Bruiser, "You still want to be our boss?"

"Uh, no?" tried Bowser Jr.

"Good answer," said Bruiser, and dropped him, before resuming the card game.

"That could've gone better," muttered Bowser Jr.

**Hey, so those are my OCs and they are going to be very prominent in the story later on. Sorry for this chapter being so short!**


	5. Chapter 5: Pillows

**Here we are! This is a longer chapter now, closer to the length of the chapters I aim to do weekly now (about 1000 words... ish). Hopefully, at least! So, without further ado, it's Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Pillows

Bowser Jr was sulking. This was, in fact, an everyday occurrence, but this sulk topped the lot. He sat in a corner of the cell, back to his cellmates, puffing out angry smoke clouds from his nostrils and grumbling. He thought it was going to be easy. He though he could just waltz in, slam his fist on the table and voilà, he was the boss. But no, fate had to be super mean to him, didn't it? Everything was going fine, just like his father's first day had been when that stupid Bruiser and his stupid friends ruined everything. Stupid stupid stupid! And fate, apparently always one up for a laugh, gave him cellmates literally opposite to his father's! Instead of a wimpy Dry Bones, a stupid Koopa, a flightless Paratroopa, a clumsy Shy Guy, a powerless Magikooopa and a cowering Chain Chomp, he _had_ to be stuck with a super-strong Dry Bones, perhaps the smartest Koopa Troopa on the planet, a practically supersonic Paratroopa, a ninja Shy Guy, an unfairly powerful Magikoopa and Chain Chomp that could level a building and then eat it. Typical.

Of course, all this sulking just gave him an even worse impression to his fellow prisoners. He often heard words like 'diva' and 'spoiled brat' being mattered behind him, often followed by sniggering. He didn't care though. He would soon be broken out by Dad and then who'd be laughing, huh? Still, until then, sulking. He barely touched his, in lack of a better word, 'food', although thinking about it, it probably was best not to eat whatever it was they served for tea, which lived a private life of its own in a pot in the kitchen and ate spoons.

Before he knew it, it was night, and Ol' Toady told them to go to bed. There were three bunk beds in the end of the cell; one for Rook and Bishop, another for Bruiser and Sly Guy, and a third for Mags, and, presumably, himself. Mad Dog, it seemed, slept chained to the wall.

There was the usual pre-bedtime talk of teeth-brushing and going-to-the-toilet until Bowser Jr. heard something that piqued his interest.

"So," it was Mags' voice, "Whose going to give their pillow to Mad Dog?"

"Eh, just give him 'his majesty's' pillow," said another voice. He hadn't heard it before, so it was probably Sly Guy, because he was the only cellmate who didn't talk to him when first 'introduced'. Bowser Jr. snuck a look round and saw Mags grab his pillow from the top of their punk and give it to Mad Dog, who barked happily and sat on it, almost falling asleep instantly.

Pretty soon, everyone else fell asleep too, except for Mags and Bowser Jr., still sulking in the corner. She couldn't help feeling sorry for the prince, so, when sure that no-one else was awake, she hopped off her bed and slipped over to him. She tapped him lightly on the should.

"What do you want?" he growled, looking round.

"I was wondering if you want to come to bed anytime soon," she said, in a hushed voice "You need your sleep, we're scheduled for community service tomorrow. Let me tell you, you are going to wish you slept when you could after you've been scrubbing graffiti all morning. Come on, up you get!"

She offered him a hand up. Regretfully, he took it.

"There," she said, "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

He sighed. "No, I guess not, "

"Good, now get up there and get some rest," she said, pointing to the top bunk.

"Thanks," he mumbled, and began to climb up, but, stopped and asked "What's the deal with Mad Dog?"

"Well," said Mags, "He was a stray taken in by several Chain Chomp homes, but was kicked out from all of them for being too violent. He was moved here for multiple attacks on people, but all the staff treat him like dirt. They don't even give him pillow, for the love of Peach! So, we take it in turn to give him one. We may be villains, but that doesn't mean we're heartless,"

Bowser Jr. nodded and continued his climb, but found he had no pillow. Of course he didn't, he'd just had an entire conversation about it, for pity's sake! He cursed under his breath and tried sleeping without one on the mattress, which was just a layer of foam ever a metal frame. I didn't work. But, he was suddenly alerted by a hushed voice.

"Psssst!" it said behind him, "Pssssst! Hey, you!"

He rolled over and there was Sly Guy, on the bunk bed next to him, holding out a pillow.

"Take this," he said, offering the pillow, "But don't tell anyone!"

Bowser Jr. accepted it. Sly Guy smiled and shut his eyes to go back to sle- Wait! Sly Guy _smiled and shut his eyes_? He was a Shy Guy wearing a mask, wasn't he? Bowser Jr. rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing right. The mask was indeed asleep, eyes shut and everything.

"Uh, hey, dude?" asked Bowser Jr., prompting Sly Guy to open one eye, "What's up with your mask?"

"Oh, this is the emotive mask," explained Sly Guy in a whisper, pointing to it with a stubby hand "First thing I ever stole. The mouth moves when I talk and the eyes show expression. It a Shy Guy's dream to show his/her emotions!"

"Cool," whispered Bowser Jr., but Sly Guy had rolled over, and was apparently asleep. Bowser Jr. yawned and soon fell asleep as well. Maybe, just maybe, this whole 'prison' thing would turn out alright after all…


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast

**Hey guys, nothing special to report except saying a big 'THANK YOU' to everyone who reviewed, followed, faved or just view my lil old story! Enjoy!  
><strong>

Chapter 6: Breakfast

Bowser Jr was unexpectedly awoken by a mixture of Mr Toadington playing a wake-up call on his bugle and Sly Guy yanking his pillow out from under his head. Bowser Jr. groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked sleepily, stifling a yawn.

"Uh, 'bout half past six," replied Mags from below him, sitting up and hurriedly put on her glasses, "And yes, Ol' Toady does play the bugle every morning to get us up,"

Bowser Jr. nodded and tried to climb down the ladder, but his legs wouldn't cooperate, so he fell half the way. He picked himself up, yawned again and stretched. "What's for breakfast?" he asked.

As if in answer, six bowls of not-quite-porridge were slid under the little hatch at the bottom of the door, along with a bowl of unappealing dog food for Mad Dog, presumably.

"The same as it always is," replied Mags, picking up her bowl and Mad Dog's and walked over to the Chain Chomp, "Gruel,"

•••

Bowser Jr. sat on Mags' bed and looked disgusted at the bowl of who-knows-what. He gingerly lifted a spoonful of the stuff and let it drop back into the bowl. It plopped down and bubbled a bit. The only thing Bowser Jr. could liken it to was vomit, and that analogy just made it even _more _unappealing. He closed his eyes and bravely shoved a spoonful into his reluctant mouth. He screwed up his face and tried to swallow it as quickly as he could. It would have been much easier without a gag reflex. He shuddered as it slid down his throat (twice), and then, after he was sure it wasn't coming back up, he stuck his tongue out and tried clawing the taste off. It didn't work. He stopped trying after here a snigger next to him. He looked round and saw Rook, giggling to himself.

"Prison food, huh?" asked the Koopa, sitting down next to Bowser Jr., an equally unappetising bowl of gruel in his hands. Bowser Jr. nodded weakly.

"Don't worry," smiled Rook, pushing his taped-together blue glasses up his snout, "You get used to it,"

"Do you?" asked Bowser Jr. Rook took a spoonful and hurriedly swallowed it, gagging slightly.

"Nope," he admitted. Bowser Jr. could help but snicker slightly.

"So," he asked, after a brief period of awkward silence passed, "What exactly are you in here for again?"

"Well," he said, "Bishop and I broke into the top secret Government HQ, hacked its security systems, beat up a few guards, well, Bishop did the latter, and then stole some stuff and were caught. I told Bishop to leave the nuclear warheads, but no, he had to bring them with us, didn't he? I love him, but he can really get all my nerves sometimes. I suppose that's just what brothers do,"

"I know how you feel," signed Bowser Jr., "I have, well, I thought I had, seven siblings, Larry, Lemmy, Iggy, Wendy, Morton, Roy, and Ludwig, but it turns out they're all just minions Dad found on his doorstep one day. But they treat me like a brother. And by that I mean the annoy the stuffing out of me and constantly turn everything into a competition. But I really don't think life would be the same without 'em,"

The two thought about this for a second until they were interrupted by a voice behind them.

"Rook, why you hanging out with him?" it said. They looked round and Bishop flew up to them, and landed between them.

"Chill out Bishop," said Rook, "He's not that bad,"

"Really?" asked the Paratroopa, and Rook nodded.

"If you say so," said Bishop, turning to Bowser Jr., sticking out a hand, "I suppose we got off on the wrong foot," he said, "I'm Bishop, flying ace, fastest Paratroopa this side of the Beanbean Kingdom and an all-round nice guy, and you are…?"

Bowser Jr. shook his outstretched hand, "Prince Bowser Koopa Jr., son of the Great King Bowser Koopa, heir to the throne of the Koopa tribe and winner of the Best Young Villain Award three years running,"

"Cool," said Bishop, "Well, we've got community service soon, so eat up your disgusting food and be ready for some morning-length manual labour, ok?"

"Oh, it sounds thrilling," grumbled Bowser Jr. sarcastically, "I am most looking forward to it,"

Bishop laughed at this, and turned back to Rook, "I suppose he's not too bad after all,"

He flew off. "Yeah, he's always like that," sighed Rook, "He may be super irritating at times, but he always pulls through,"

"I see what you mean," nodded Bowser Jr., and then turned to face him. "There's been something I've been meaning to ask you," he said.

"Mmm?"

"What's up with your shells? You've got some metal stuff on them,"

"Oh right, this is a thing I came up with," explained Rook, "I coated our shells in a metallic alloy made of titanium, steel and a few others, and thus, due to the metals' high density and heat resistance, coupled with rpthe remarkable durability of a normal Koopa Shell, their practically indestructible. I could proably survive a dip in lava, and the holes close up when I withdraw into my shell too, watch!"

He demonstrated this by hiding in his shell, and almost immediately after, metal slices shut the gaps in the shell, rendering it nearly unbreakable. Rook popped out again.

"What do you think?" he asked expectantly.

"What?" asked Bowser Jr., who was busy watching Mags trying to persuade Mad Dog to stop gnawing on Bruiser's leg(*), "Sorry, I got distracted,"

"Eh, never mind," said Rook, "Even though I've got an IQ of 201 and a photographic memory, I still get side-tracked quite easily. I just tend to find things very interesting…" he trailed off. Bowser Jr. felt he should say something, but was stopped from doing so when Mr Toadington appeared in the doorway.

"Right!" he barked with the voice if an army general, "It's time for your weekly dose if community service! Get in line!"

_*Mad Dog saw Bruiser as a big walking meal that fought back _


	7. Chapter 7: Community Service and a Duck

**Hey! I'm back! Nothing to report, but here's the next chapter! Read and review, why don't ye?**

Chapter 7: Community Service and a Duck

The Young Offenders, minus Mad Dog, were lined up in front of Mr Toadington, standing to attention. He inspected them a bit, ne then, without saying a word, snapped his fingers, and two Toads came in, each holding a few pairs of handcuffs. The shuffled round and handcuffed them all the each other, so where one Young Offender went, the others had to follow. The order the group were in was:

Rook was chained to Bishop who was chained to Mags who was chained to Sly Guy who was chained Bowser Jr. who was chained to Bruiser.

Mr Toadington seemed satisfied and nodded to the Toads to lead them out. Rook lead the rest of his cellmates out, and they awkwardly walked out of the prison grounds into the Prison Bus, the same one that had brought Bowser Jr. here. They were told to sit at the back of the bus, and they did so, albeit rather squished. They were told to 'stay put' and then the bus drive off. An awkward silence filled the vehicle, on occasionally spoiled by the clink of chains as someone moved their arms, which just made it even _more _awkward. Occasionally, after a series of more violent clink, caused by someone wiping their noise for instance, the group of Toads at the front if the bus would turn around and glare at them until they stopped. It was rather uncomfortable.

After about half an hour of sitting in the bus, Bowser Jr. began to wish he had had more for breakfast, but then thought about what had been for breakfast and thought perhaps he was okay for now. Luckily, however, before he could feel any more hungry, the bus stopped and the Toads told them to get off. Seeing no other choice, they obliged, and stepped out single file into a small village, where the houses weeper shaped like mushrooms. A Toad Town.

They stood around a bit until a police car pulled up beside them. Out of it marched a green-spotted Toad in an army general's uniform. Like Mr Toadington, he had a big bushy moustache, although his was an ageing brown rather than an elderly grey. He also had a big thick pair of eyebrows which, when he frowned (which seemed to be almost perpetually), knitted together and formed a monobrow which looked like another moustache. He looked like a person who was always angry. He actually was, come to think of it.

"Right, you miserable little lot!" he bellowed*, "I am Sargent Toadington, the brother of your warden, so whatever happens here will be reported to him, got that? Introductions aside, today, you are here to clean up some graffiti! This town has got a few unidentified juvenile delinquents runnin' about, and sprayin' graffiti all over the Town Hall!" He jutted a thumb over his shoulder to said building; a modest little concrete structure, lovingly vandalised with pictures of things best left unsaid.

"Now, we don't know who these little criminals are, so we are puttin' you lot on the job," – he ignored the exasperated groans from the children – "Now, I know what you're thinkin', you're thinkin' about runnin' away, aren't you? Well, meet the newest member of the Community Service crew; Officer Magnum,"

Out of the police car that Sargent Toadington had arrived in came a Magikoopa, all dressed up in police uniform. He held a copper sceptre, menacingly patting it against the palm of his hand.

"Officer Magnum here is well trained in a variety of Paralysis Spells," warned Sargent Toadington, gesturing to the wizard, "And if any of you lot try and escape, Officer Magnum will make you stiff as a board and you'll be spendin' some time in," – he suddenly looked slightly more scary – "Solitary Confinement! Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" replied the row of Young Offenders, all saluting in unison. Well, nearly in unison, as Bruiser, always a few pages behind everyone, saluted a little out of time, and, due to being almost twice as tall as the rest, ended up yanking the rest of his cellmates off their feet by their handcuffs. Sargent Toadington sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. His brother was right; they are definitely trouble.

•••

The group were now all facing a multi-coloured wall of spray paint under the watchful eyes of Sargent Toadington and Officer Magnum. They had been given four buckets if soapy water and six scrubbing brushed between them, and were working wordlessly, scrubbing the walls in an attempt to clean them. If it was working, it was being very slow, and everyone was getting very annoyed, but weren't showing it. Mostly that is.

Bruiser was not very good at controlling his emotions however, and he was having particular trouble scrubbing away a picture of a Humorous Duck. He washed it. It was still there. He scrubbed it. It was still there. He scrubbed it harder. It was still there. He threw an ebonise bucket of water over it. Still there. At this point, he was so engraved with the Humorous Duck, he dropped the scrubbing brush and flat-out punched the wall. Everyone stopped their scrubbing and stared at the wall. Slowly, cracks started to spread from under Bruiser's fist. Passers-by stopped and looked as The Young Offenders slowly backed away from the wall as the cracks grew. They swallowed simultaneously. Then, a relatively large section of the wall toppled down. Dust filled the air, causing everyone to cough.

"Nice going, Bruiser," growled Bishop, rubbing a bit of rubble from his eyes. Bruiser clenched his fists and growled back, but was interrupted when a section of wall rolled passed him. On it was an unscathed picture of a Humorous Duck. Bruiser lost it, and started to run away, yanking the others off their feet and dragging them behind him. He didn't get very far, however, as Officer Magnum appeared in front if him and waved his wand. Bruiser glowed an icy blue for a second and stood up straight, before toppling over, stiff as a board.

_*Yes, he always spoke like that_

**Hey, while you're here, check out my profiles for never-before-seen info on the Young Offenders including exclusive bios and more info that'll be updated with the story! Go! Do it now! **


	8. Chapter 8: Solitary Confinement

**Heyoo! I'm back! A quick warning, this chapter is slightly shorter than usual because most of this week was spent working on another fic (a Super Smash Bros Christmas story for a contest), but here is Chapter 8!**

Chapter 8: Solitary Confinement

The bus ride back to the prison was an uncomfortable affair. The Young Offenders, bar Bruiser, were sitting huddled together at the back of the bus, forced the listen the endless barks if Sargent Toadington shouting his moustache off at 'how much it would cost' and how he 'would be lucky is he kept his job'. Luckily for them, however, most of the Toad's ranting was directed towards Bruiser. Said Dry Bones was propped up against the wall of the bus, still glowing an icy blue and stiff as a board from Officer Magnum's spell. Only his eyes moved, nervously darting about at the thought of his punishment.

After an awkward ride home, Bowser Jr., Rook, Bishop, Sly Guy and Mags were bundled into their cell whilst Bruiser was wheeled away on a trolley by some Toads, with Officer Magnum following. Now de-handcuffed, the remaining Young Offenders sat on their beds, silently listening to the heated argument between the Toadington brothers about whose fault it was. Even Mad Dog sensed something was wrong and didn't bark or growl at anyone.

After a while, however, one of the Toadingtons gave up (it was hard to tell which one it was because they both sounded the same) and the group sat in a rather awkward silence.

"So," asked Bowser Jr., attempting to start a conversation, "What's going to happen to Bruiser?"

The rest of the group looked at him. "Solitary Confinement," said Sly Guy, a slightly worried look on his emotive mask.

"For how long?"

"A day,"

"A day? That's… actually not that long,"

"It's too long," countered Sly Guy, his mask showing a sad face, "I was once sent into Solitary Confinement for two hours because I was using the cutlery they gave us to eat our food to try and pick the lock of our cell door. You do not want to go in there," – the Shy Guy shivered – "You're the only person in a tiny cell. It's pitch black and very damp, like it's just been raining. You're chained to the wall and you curl up into a ball, telling yourself it'll be alright… I think even Bruiser's going to have nightmares tonight…"

"But… he's only a kid!" protested Bowser Jr., "They can't do that to a kid, can they?"

Sly Guy sighed and swiftly jumped off his bed. "Bowser Jr., there's something you need to know about this place," he said, pacing back and forth, "This prison isn't run by the happy, innocent Toads that live in your average Toad Town; the Toads who work here are villains so terrible they torture other villains,"

"Um, ok…" said Bowser Jr., "I'm not entirely sure where this is going…"

"Just… don't try to escape; it's not worth it," Sly Guy shuddered and everyone became uneasy. The silence was broken, however, by the group's lunch being slid through the hatch of the door. Everyone wordlessly collected their 'food' and quickly, conversation started up again, courtesy of Bishop.

"Hey, guys," he smirked, looking down at his slimy green salad, "I bet I could eat my food the faster than you lot without vomiting!"

Bowser Jr. looked down at his tin of spam.

"Challenge Accepted!"

•••

Bruiser was wheeled in to the Solitary Confinement section of the prison and into a cramped cell. He was lifted off of the trolley and chained to the wall by each of his limbs. When all manacles were locked, Officer Magnum, who had been watching the whole affair, stopped the spell and the orb on the end of his sceptre, which had previously been glowing an icy blue, faded to a dull grey as the blue aura surrounding Bruiser dimmed and he collapsed on the floor.

The Toads and the Magikoopa left and shut the door, plunging the Dry Bones into darkness. He tried straining against the chains to see if he could break them, or perhaps tear down the wall the chains were attached to if the chains were too strong. Neither of the two desirable outcomes happened. Knowing now there was nothing to do but curl up and wait for it all to be over, the thuggish Dry Bones hugged his knees to his chest and rocked to and fro, trying to block out the continuous noise of dripping water, wishing for it to all be over.


	9. Chapter 9: Bruiser Returns

**Sorry I'm a little late, but I was up north to see my cousin getting married! I'm back now, so here we go! Reviews are always received gratefully!**

Chapter 9: Bruiser Returns

The second morning was no different than the first, as Bowser Jr. was unexpectedly awoken by Mr Toadington playing another wake-up call on his bugle at 6:00am. However, he wasn't as tired as last time due to the fact they'd given Bruiser's pillow to Mad Dog instead of his.

He still didn't like it though.

Bowser Jr. groggily sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. "Is there another session of Community Service today?" he asked blearily down to Mags.

"No," she yawned, "That's just weekly. Mr Toadington just gets us up at six because he hates us,"

"Oh,"

•••

The rest of the morning was, Bowser Jr. had to admit, not that bad, once you got past breakfast. The Young Offenders bar Mad Dog and, for obvious reasons, Bruiser, sat around the wooden table at the back of the cell, playing cards. Bowser Jr. didn't play cards much back at home, as chrome-planted spiked-ball-shooting cannons are far more fun, but he did know it was a small luxury considering his current predicament.

However, they soon found cards wasn't as fun without Bruiser around (as he could easily be cheated without him noticing), and resorted to just milling around, doing whatever there was to do. Bowser Jr. did suggest at one point playing a game of his own design; 'What's Inside Mad Dog', involving the juvenile delinquents to place their bet on what Mags would pull out of the Chain Chomp's mouth, but stopped when Rook had a slight mental breakdown trying to mathematical work out how Mad Dog could have had _that _many tyres inside of him and where they went* (and the incident with the undigested duck).

Soon lunch came.

Later, lunch went.

It just seemed the cell was too empty, too quiet without Bruiser threatening people with his toothbrush or punching something. They were, despite his thuggish attitude, glad to see him back.

At first, that is.

The children watching silently as Bruiser was released into the cell, all expecting a violent outburst or something to be destroyed, when Bruiser just solemnly sulked off and sat on the floor in the corner, rocking back and forth. The Young Offenders were stunned. _This _wasn't the Bruiser they knew. The _real _Bruiser would have thrown the table across the room by now.

"Something's not right," said Sly Guy at last, who, Bowser Jr. noted, seemed to be the only person Bruiser would usually talk to.

Bowser Jr. himself, however, wasn't fussed.

"Pfft," he sniffed, "Its an improvement if you ask me,"

This remark earned the prince some very angry glares.

"What?" asked Bishop, narrowing his eyes.

"It's an improvement," repeated Bowser Jr., not affected by any of their harsh glares, as he'd received countless in his lifetime, "The only time he spoke to me was when I was being held a foot off the ground by my collar, and that was his fault!"

"Actually," pointed out Rook, "I've calculated is was only 14.58% his fault. The remaining 85.42% of the blame goes to you,"

Everyone then stared at Rook strangly, as if he had just picked his nose.

"Nerd," said Bishop

Bowser Jr. cough, and then faced Mags "You'd better watch what you say about Bruiser," she said "He's our friend, even when he does threaten to make us eat our own face. The only reason he behaves like he does is because his parents neglected him from birth. He even had to crawl home from the hospital for the love of Peach!"

They left.

Bowser Jr. was left feeling slightly ashamed and alone.

•••

Bruiser didn't move from the corner for a worryingly long time. Rook, Bishop, Sly Guy and Mags tried to snap him out of it.

All attempts were futile.

Bowser Jr. was beginning to feel slightly lonely. For whatever reason, none of his cellmates let him play cards and even a friendly 'hello' was ignored. Bowser Jr. reckoned he needed to get back on their good sides, as it wasn't ideal to be stuck in jail cell with six people who hate your guts.

And, to be honest, he was feeling slightly guilty about the remarks he made to Bruiser.

There was only one thing to do.

And he was probably going to end up regretting it.

•••

It was night, and most of the Young Offenders was sleeping. _Most of._

Bowser Jr. wasn't. He had to be sure everyone else was asleep.

Bruiser wasn't. He was still curled up in the corner.

The Dry Bones did not here the pattering footsteps walking up to him. Bowser Jr. took a deep breath and patted Bruiser's cold, hard, grey shell hesitantly and sat down beside him.

"Hi," he said.

"What do you want?" growled Bruiser quietly. Bowser Jr. sighed.

"Well, me and you got off on the wrong foot," he began, "And I kinda lost what friends I've got here because I blamed you for how it turned out,"

Bruiser just grunted.

"I've heard you have a…. tough life outside of prison, to say the least," continued the prince, "and I know you've just been in Solitary Confinement. But, I think we're similar, you and me. I mean, yeah, my life is pretty sweet unlike yours but, well, we've both the potential to be great supervillains,"

Another grunt.

"I think we could be good friends," said Bowser Jr., "Whaddaya say?"

Grunt.

"Let's start over," tried Bowser Jr., standing up and holding out a hand, "Hi, I'm Bowser Jr., pleased to meet you!"

Bruiser just sat there.

"Come on," begged Bowser Jr., who was beginning to lose hope, "I didn't want to have to say this but… you are pretty cool, and to be honest, life here is gonna be pretty boring without you stomping around or tying your cutlery into complicated wreath knots…"

To his surprise, the Dry Bones slowly stood up to, until he was looking down on Bowser Jr. Bruiser shook Bowser Jr.'s little scaly hand with his big skeletal one.

"Thanks," he said; the first time Bowser Jr. had heard him speak in a way that wasn't menacing, "I needed that,"

**Hope you enjoyed that! Biaz!**

*The digestive system of a Chain Chomp is a mystery costing many scientists many cameras, fingers and, in some cases, assistants.


	10. Chapter 10: Fry-Up Friday

**Ok, I know I've not posted a chapter in a while but, y'know, it was Christmas! End of.**

Chapter 10: Fry-Up Friday

Mr Toadington was merrily strolling down the corridors of the prison, making his way towards the Young Offenders section, polishing his bugle in anticipation of waking up the juvenile delinquents. On his way there, he passed a greasy-looking Toad, wheeling along a trolley, piled high with plates of delicious-looking fried breakfasts and distributing them to the guards dotted around the prison.

"Mornin' guv," smiled the Toad to the warden, giving a couple to to breakfasts the guards outside Cell No. 1.

"It's 'sir'," corrected Mr Toadington.

"Right, yes gu- um, sir, but I was jus' gonna tell you that the lads all fink your 'Fry-Up Friday' breakfasts are the best fing since sliced bread!"

"It is sliced bread," added one of the guards, "and then it's toasted and an egg's popped on!"

"Well, glad to see it's such a hit," smiled Mr Toadington, "but if you don't mind, I need to wake up the inmates,"

"Right, yes guv, sorry guv," stammered the trolley-pushing Toad, stepping to the side as to let his superior pass.

Mr Toadington continued on his way, but then stopped and glanced down at the trolley, "Actually, if you don't mind, give me a tray of six, no, seven breakfasts. I would like to tease the delinquents,"

"Nice one, guv!" said the greasy Toad, handing him a tray, "'Ere you go! We 'ad a few spare!"

"Thank you," said the warden taking the tray and strutted over to the cell door. Making sure he was facing into the barred gap of the door (as to get the maximum amount of sound into the cell), he raised his bugle to his lips and began a small tune.

However, his tune was cut short when a skeletal hand shot through the bars and swiped away his instrument. There was the brief sound of crushing metal and then the bugle was tossed out again, crumpled into a brass ball.

"How dare you!" shouted Mr Toadington at Bruiser, going red in the face, "That bugle was a family heirloom!" he then raised the tray of breakfasts to the gap, "and it's a terrible shame," he said more quietly, "Because I _was _going to treat you to these but now you won't have any breakfast!"

"Oh, come off it," scoffed Bruiser, "Ya was never gonna give us lot them! …Mind you, they dun smell bad…"

The Dry Bones began to smell the lovely scent of a cooked breakfast. After months of lumpy porridge, it was heaven!

"Hey, Bruise!" called a voice from below, "Let me have a look!"

Bruiser looked down at Sly Guy, who's mask winked at him. Bruiser wasn't the smartest Dry Bones in the world, but he knew what his little Shy Guy friend was on to.

"Yeah right," he sniggered, "If you think you can do that, then you've got another thin' comin'! I'm keepin' the sight of these fry-ups to myself!"

Mr Toadington shirked beneath his moustache. He hadn't expected it to work _this _well…

"Oi," said Sly Guy from the bottom of the door, right next to the hatch used to slide the inmates there 'food', "Mr Toadington, could you bring the plates down here so I can get a whiff?"

Mr Toadington reckoned this would get Bruiser more annoyed, so he obliged. He knelt down and opened the hatch wafting the smell in the opening.

"I bet you're wishing your mate hadn't squished my bugle, aren't you?"

"Eh, not really," smirked Sly Guy from behind the door. Before Mr Toadington could react, Sly Guy's little stubby arm shot out of the hatch and swiped the tray from Mr Toadington's unsuspecting hand, pulling it under the door and into the cell.

Mr Toadington was outraged, as one would expect.

"RIGHT, THAT'S IT!" he bellowed, "NO MORE FOOD FOR YOU LOT TODAY!"

Then he stomped off.

Back inside the cell, Sly Guy proud walked towards his cellmates with the tray held triumphantly before him.

"Breakfast is served!" he smiled as everyone took a plate. The remained one was given to Mad Dog, who ate it all in, Rook noticed, precisely 2.56 seconds. Well, 3.17 seconds if you included the plate and the tray.

"It's good to have you back, Bruiser," smiled Sly Guy, "Who snapped you out of it and how?"

"You've got Bowser Jr. to thank for that," smiled Bruiser, "He just went and told me how awesome I was!"

"You are welcome," sniggered Bowser Jr., "And I'm very glad I did!"

"I bet you are," laughed Bishop, "This is the best breakfasts since… ever,"

"True that!" agreed Mags.

•••

Bowser Jr. signed happily. "You know what, guys," he said, finishing off his last rasher of bacon, "I think I could get used to it here,"

"You have to," pointed out Rook, "You're going to be in here for a while,"

"Well, actually I'm not," smirked the prince, "My dad, the great Bowser, is gonna but me outta here by the end of the week!"

"Well," said Rook, "We'll see,"

"He will!" protested Bowser Jr., "Just you see,"

The argument was cut short by the sound of the cell door opening. Mr Toadington stepped in.

"Bowser Jr.," he said, "You have been invited to talk with you're father. Please come with us,"

**That is for another chapter everybody! Also, I'm aware that Bruiser's gone from saying 'ya' to 'you' because his 'tough guy' act was partially, well, an act, and he's beginning to drop it. But I'm sure not many if you really noticed… or cared even. **

**Bye! **


	11. Chapter 11: Change of Plans

**The Christmas holiday is almost over! Well, here's the next chapter anyway. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Change of Plans

Bowser Jr. couldn't help feeling quite chipper as he was lead up the stairs to, he presumed, where his father would be waiting. He hadn't met with his father for nearly a week, and couldn't wait to hear his master plan on how to escape. He might also ask if he could bail out his other cellmates as well, as he had to admit they had become quite close. Even Mad Dog was beginning to warm up to him; the Chain Chomp didn't growl every time he approached him anymore.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking, he was lead into a small, pristinely white room, and sat on a chair, handcuffed to the floor by chains still long enough to give his hands freedom of movement, but short enough to prevent him from making a run for it.

He sat facing a thick glass screen, and on the other side sat his father; heavy duty chains bound him to his seat. At first, the young prince was overjoyed to see dad, but he soon realised his father looked a little… off. Maybe it was the way he sat, a little more slouched, or perhaps how he seemed to be a little but... smaller, but whatever it was, Bowser Jr. felt slightly worried.

"We will now be leaving you," said Mr Toadington, breaking the silence, "We will watch you via CCTV, but we won't eavesdrop. We respect your privacy. Speak through those telephones,"

As the Toad left, he gestured to a telephone laying on the small ledge in front of the glass. Bowser Jr. hesitantly picked it up and held it to his ear. He watched as his father slowly did the same on his suede if the glass.

"Hi, Dad," said the prince through the phone, "What's up?"

"Well," he sighted, his voice slightly crackly, "We need to talk… about escaping,"

"Ah, yes, about that, I 'm assuming you've brought me here to discuss plans,"

"Well yes b-"

"Y'know I was thinking; I like my new cellmates, so if your plan could get them out too then that'd be great!"

"No, I was going to say th-"

"And if there's anything we could do to help you out then I'm sure we'd all help!"

"Actually, I-"

"And I'm sure that we'd all be very grateful!"

"Junior!" Bowser shouted now, and Bowser Jr. sank down in his seat slightly; his father practically never told him off "Please listen to me… I'm sorry. I don't think I can get out this time…"

"What?" asked his son in disbelief, "But you're the great Bowser! You can't give up!"

"I'm happy you think that, but I'm held so tightly in my cell I can barely twitch my tail and they've modified the humidity in there, rendering my fire breath useless. I just don't seem to be able to get out this time…" he trailed off.

Bowser Jr. was left in shock.

"So anyway," continued Bowser, trying to put a positive spin on things, "How goes it with you? You mentioned your cellmates. I take it you're not their eternal master?"

"I don't think anyone could be their master, Dad," smiled Bowser Jr., "They're… independent,"

"Oh really?" chuckled Bowser, "Please, tell me about them,"

"Well, Rook, the Koopa, is a living calculator, Bishop, the Paratroopa, is the fastest of his kind in his age group, Bruiser is a Dry Bones who can punch down a wall, Sly Guy is a Shy Guy with surprisingly useful kleptomania, Mags is a Magikoopa, 'nuff said, and Mad Dog the Chain Chomp could probably destroy the moon,"

"So they've actually got proper villains in with you then," chuckled the Koopa King, "Nice,"

"They're not too shabby," admitted Bowser Jr.

"Well, it seems you've not done too badly in this place," noted Bowser, "So at least one of us is happy. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine,"

The Koopa King gazed sadly down at the floor, but jerked his head up again when he heard Bowser Jr.'s fist slam on the glass.

"You're not getting us out," he smirked, "Because I am!"

"No, Junior, don't even try," protested his father, "You'll be moved to Solitary Confinement. It would frankly take a miracle if you could get us out by yourself,"

"But I won't be by myself!" insisted Bowser Jr., "My cellmates will help me! Trust me on this!"

"No, Junior, just wait out your sentence," sighed Bowser, "Please, for your old man,"

"But I w-"

"Ok, your five minutes are up, let's get moving!" announced Mr Toadington, entering Bowser Jr.'s half of the room and cutting the prince KFC mid-sentence, followed by some Toads who began to unlock Bowser Jr.'s chains and led him away. Bowser could just see his son mouth 'Bye Dad' as he was walked out.

A single tear rolled down his cheek. He'd failed his only son.

Unfortunately, this touching scene was ruined when the phone went off.

"Hello?" he said to the caller, then became very angry, "No, I don't want to change my gas supplier!" he shouted down the phone.

**Sorry that was a little short, but after this chapter the story **_**really **_**kicks off! See ya next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Chalk

**Oh boy, now this is when the story kicks into action! Well, actually there's one more to go, but it's definitely heating up!**

Chapter 12: Chalk

Bowser Jr. sulkily stomped back into his cell. The handcuff were removed from his wrists and the door was slammed shut. The prince huffed and sat down heavily on the floor, wanting a bit of time to reflect on what had happened. Unfortunately, he didn't, as his cellmates, with the obvious exception of Mad Dog, immediately crowded around him, relentlessly asking him questions.

"Did your dad say we could escape too?" queried Rook.

"When will we be outta here?" asked Bishop.

"Will we have to do anything to help?" questioned Bruiser.

"What actually _is _the plan?" quizzed Sly Guy.

"Will he let us join the Koopa Troop?" asked Mags.

"Woof!" barked Mad Dog from the other end of the cell.

Bowser Jr. groaned and held his head in his hands. "We are not escaping anytime soon," he admitted, "Dad reckons he's had it,"

The cell was abruptly filled with the type of silence only made by sheer disbelief.

"What?" asked Bishop at last, breaking the silence.

"Dad… thinks his cell is too… tough to get out of," explained Bowser Jr., "They've got him under constant surveillance, he literally can't move without being penalised and the modified air vent nullifies his fire breath. He's… not getting out of there,"

"And what did you say about this when he told you?" asked Mags.

"I offered to help him escape, with you guys helping, but he said it was too risky," sighed Bowser Jr, turning to face away from them, "I tried to tell him that we could break him out if we all pulled together, using our skills and stuff, but he doesn't want us to fail and face the consequences…"

The other Young Offenders exchanged glances and pulled themselves into a huddle.

"Y'know," said Rook, "He's got a point. We do all have skills that could potentially get us out of here,"

"Like what?" asked Bruiser, always mentally a couple of steps behind.

"Well," explained Rook, "With my intellect, Bishop's speed, your brute strength, Sly Guy's stealth, Mags' magic and Mad Dog's animal instinct, we are a potential dream team! It makes you wonder why the staff here didn't split us up actually…" he mused.

"And what about BJ over there?" asked Bishop, jutting a thumb over his shoulder to the sulking prince, "What can he do?"

"He's got good leadership skills, and his father's _pretty_ powerful. We can go places if we get in his good books!"

"So your saying we break them out so we get rewards?" asked Sly Guy, his mask showing the look of a skeptic.

"Pretty much," admitted Rook.

"I like your style!" grinned the masked thief.

"Um, thanks… I think..." said Rook, "So… are you guys in?" he added hopefully.

"I guess so," nodded Bishop.

"Why not?" shrugged Bruiser.

"This is what I live for!" exclaimed Sly Guy.

"Count me in too!" smiled Mags.

"Woof!" barked Mad Dog from the wall.

They all turned back around to face Bowser Jr.

"We've decided to break you and your dad out of here!" announced Bishop, "No matter what your old man says!"

"And we are definitely not doing this for rewards!" added Bruiser.

Mags kicked him in the shin.

"So, do you have a plan?" asked Sly Guy hopefully.

"No…" sighed Bowser Jr.

"Well, let's think," mused Rook, taking his usual logical outlook on things, "How did your father first get out of prison?"

"Umm, I guess Kamek helped him, using his magic and stuff," pondered Bowser Jr., "Though I don't think he's ever actually told me…"

"That's great!" exclaimed Bruiser, "Mags is Magikoopa like Kamek! She could probably teleport all of us out of here pronto, right Mags?"

Mags gave him a very good 'dude-you-cannot-be-serious' look and said, "Even if I could teleport that many people away from here, which I can't, I need my wand to do anything vaguely magical at all, and right now my wand is locked up in the Weapons Vault! So that's not going to be of any use is it?"

"Wait a sec," said Bowser Jr., "What's the 'Weapon Vault'?"

"It's where the prison put all the weapons that the inmates used to pull of their crimes," explained Rook, "My laptop's in there too I reckon,"

"Do you know where this is?" asked Bowser Jr.;a small shoot of hope had began to appear.

"Yup," nodded Rook, "Third corridor on the right from the entrance. Go five meters and turn left, right and then up the stairs and you are there!"

Everybody stared at the Koopa Troopa in utter disbelief.

"How the hell do you know that?" asked Bishop at last.

"There's a map of the entire jail on the wall as you come through the entrance," explained Rook, "And thanks to my photographic memory, I have remembered every detail. Honestly, do you people notice anything?"

"So, you know the entire map of the prison?" asked Bowser Jr.

"Yeah," admitted Rook, "I could draw it out for you if I had something to draw with…"

"Leave this to me!" grinned Mags, rubbing her hands together gleefully.

She walked up to the cell door and called sweetly to the guard. The Toad walked over and peered through the barred gap.

"Yes?" he said.

"I was wondering if you could please lend us some chalk?" she asked, looking up at him, her large eyes magnified by her glasses, "We just want to play naughts and crosses! Pleeeease?"

The Toad felt his heart melt. He was actually a bit of a softie when it came to children, although he would never admit this to anyone. Mags reminded him of his daughter so much he just couldn't say no. "Ok," he sighed, giving in, "But tell no-one of this! My career would be over!"

He reached into his uniform and produce a small stick of white chalk from his pocket. He usually kept it for playing hangman with his friends during his lunch break, but he never really needed it. He dropped it into the cell.

"Thanks!" she said, picking up the chalk and giving it to Rook. As the guard walked away from the door, Rook immediately began to sketch the map of the prison out onto the cell's concrete floor, line for line, and completely to scale. After a few minutes, he had covered the ground with the maps for each floor of the building, labelling each room that could be of any use.

"Nerd!" said Bruiser.

**The next chapter will be up next week. Stick around for the plan to escape next time! Also, sorry that this chapter was so... meh, but I will hopefully make it up to you.**

**Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Plan

**I'm so sorry this is late! Enjoy it all the same!**

Chapter 13: The Plan

"So," asked Mags, after admiring the handiwork of Rook, "Do you have plan?"

Bowser Jr. sat on his bed, chin resting on his fist. "Yes," he said slowly, "Yes, I think I do…"

"Well?" asked Sly Guy, "Are you gonna tell us then?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right!" the oincevjumped of the bed and began to pace as he explained the plan.

"Ok," he said, "Phase One involves Bruiser. So, tell me, how strong do think you are exactly?"

The Dry Bones thought fir a minute and said, "Well, I can punch down a wall… but not these cell walls, believe me I tried!"

"What about the door?"

"Tried that too,"

"Ah,"

"Great," mumbled Bishop, "Phase One and your plan's already gone down the drain…"

Bowser Jr. sighed and frantically cast his eyes around the room, trying to find another potential weak-spot. His eyes fell on Mad Dog.

"Do you reckon you could snap Mad Dog's chains?" he asked.

"Dunno," replied the Dry Bones, "Never tried,"

The skeletal Koopa wandered over to the Chain Chomp, who growled at him. Bruiser let him growl and gripped one of Mad Dog's five chains and pulled with all his might. Mad Dog, who was too shocked to lash out, watching in confusion and the chain's links stretched and…. snapped.

"It turns out I can," confirmed Bruiser.

Bowser Jr. rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Great," he giggled, "So the new plan is that Mags, you will scream to the guards that Mad Dog has escaped. As the guards rush in, Bruiser will release the Chain Chomp. Mad Dog, with a bit of luck, will charge forward out of the cell and into freedom. This will cause a large enough distraction for us to escape,"

"Brilliant," admitted Sly Guy.

"Then, we will enter the nearest air vent," continued Bowser Jr., "Which is where exactly Rook?"

"Er," said the Koopa, studying the chalk map, "There,"

He pointed to a corridor just around the corner of their cell.

"Right, so we'll get up in the vents," confirmed Bowser Jr. "Where we will split up. Bruiser, Sly Guy and Mags, you guys will go left to the Weapons Vault, and take out the guards at the entrance, as there aren't any air vents leading over the vault itself,"

"But his are we gonna get in?" asked Mags, "The doors are gonna be shut tighter than clam's shell!"

"Exactly," nodded Bowser Jr., "That's why Rook, Bishop and I will go to the Control Room," he pointed to a large square room in the middle of the first floor, "Where Bishop and I will deal with the Toads as Rook hacks into the security systems and disables them… you can do that, right?"

"You'd better believe it!"

"Great! Then, Sly Guy will enter the Weapons Vault and use his stealth to slip through whichever security measures are there, provided Rook hasn't cut them off, and will retrieve Mags' wand and Rook's laptop,"

"Gotcha!" agreed the Shy Guy.

"After that, we will regroup at the Control Room and split up again. Mags, you will free Mad Dog from wherever he will be put, whilst us lot go to my father's cell and break him out. Then, Bishop will use his speed to fetch Mags and Mad Dog as we regroup. Then, we sit back and watch my dad smash anyone who gets in our way as we travel down to the entrance, steal a getaway vehicle and then we are home free!"

"Genius," admitted Rook.

**Sorry it's short, but a chapter's a chapter, right. Reviews are gratefully received!**


End file.
